Let Me Be With You
by BloodRoseNinja
Summary: What if Fanfiction, what if Sasuke and Kiba got together before Sasuke was being chased down by Orochimaru. Pairings: SasukeKiba, BoyxBoy, Yaoi, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Characters really OOC! Mostly Sasuke.
1. Together

Author's Note: Yippee! A new yaoi story :3 Focused pairing is SasukeKiba. This story begins between part two and part three in the Chunin Exams Tournament. WARNING: I will skip a few of the major events like Gaara's transformation, getting Tsunade as the new Hokage, filler episodes. The first few chapters I will warn you will be VERY short.

* * *

Kiba was walking around the training areas that Teams 7 and 8 used before the chunin exams, he leaned against a huge tree closest towards the arena. He took a deep breath, _I have gotten beaten by Naruto... _He couldn't help but smirk, but then it disappeared._ I couldn't think he could do it. Akamaru, you said I should take a walk... how is that going to help me-_

"Hey dog breath." Kiba widened his eyes and noticed it was Sasuke. "What are you thinking about?" Sasuke asked Kiba, he eyes seemed to glazed onto Kiba's. Kiba's whole body heated up, but he was able to not to blush. _Fuck, why does Sasuke always look so hot?_ Kiba could help it, he admits that he had a crush on the Uchiha. The only people he told wasn't a person, it was- _Dammit, Akamaru knew I'll run into Sasuke! _Kiba couldn't hold the blush anymore when he grew angry at his companion._ So much for man's best friend..._ "Anything wrong?" Sasuke asked, now only a few inches away. _Argh, I can't take it! _

"I have a crush on you Sasuke!" Kiba quickly said, which seemed to say almost yelling. Sasuke seemed to look at him blankly, but Kiba was too busy being embarrassed by pulling almost his hair out. _Fuck! Fuck, fuck! I'm so fucking stupid!_ Sasuke smiled then started to laugh. Kiba looked at him so confused. "W-What?" _Not the reaction I was hoping..._

"I was hoping you will tell me this." Sasuke said smiling at Kiba. Now it was time for Kiba to stare at Sasuke blankly. "I see how you act around me and when the others comment about me too."

"Fuck... is it that easy to tell?" Kiba asked, his face was red as his family markings. Sasuke smirked then nodded. "Shit..." Sasuke drew his hand, gently grabbed Kiba's chin between his thumb and index finger.

"Don't worry dog breath, I like you to." Sasuke said, before Kiba could reply to him, Sasuke interlocked his lips with Kiba's. Sasuke asked by playful licked Kiba's lips for entrance, which he accepted. He gently pushed Kiba's back against the tree he was leaning on before Sasuke arrived, after a minute they suddenly stopped the kiss looking for air.

"S-Sasuke..." Kiba said trying to take a breath, he glanced at Sasuke; Sasuke smiled back at him, snuggling Kiba's neck and nibbling the sensitive skin. Kiba couldn't help but moan.

"Want to go out for dinner?" Sasuke asked while pulling Kiba up and perked a kiss on Kiba's lips.

"Hello Sasuke, I hoped I'm not interrupting anything." A voice asked behind them.

"Kakashi sensei!?" Kiba said blushing madly,_ damn this embarrassing._

"Maybe, what is it Kakashi?" Sasuke said glancing at his teacher for interrupting his snuggle with Kiba.

"You didn't show up for training today, so I was wondering were you went," Kakashi said, as he heard Sasuke swear to himself. "But I have an offer for you."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, still grasping one of Kiba's shoulders.

"I will allow you to use the rest of the today for dating Kiba," Kakashi started as he saw Kiba blushing deep red. "If you train twice as long tomorrow. Deal?"

"Deal." Sasuke finally agreed to seemed like an hour.

"Good, have fun on your date." Kakashi replied with a big smile, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke planted another kiss on Kiba's lips.

"Sorry about that my little koinu (1)." Sasuke said lacing his fingers with Kiba's as they started walking.

"Koinu?" Kiba asked Sasuke.

"Yeah, you don't like it?" Sasuke asked Kiba, Kiba shock his head and placed it on Sasuke's shoulder. They made it to Sasuke's apartment without anyone seeing them and Sasuke locked the door once they were inside. Sasuke immediate wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist pulling the canine closer to him embracing him in a hug. "What do you want to do today Koinu?"

"What about a movie here?" Kiba asked kissing Sasuke.

"Hm, sounds good." Sasuke said embracing him tighter.

* * *

Me: Hurray! I'm done the first chapter!!!!

Kiba: Why the hell do you keep on writing yaoi fanfictions about me?!

Me: Cause your awesome and adorable with someone dominating you as their boyfriend ^^

Sasuke: I'm dominating?

Me: Yep! Along with Kankuro, Shino, Itachi, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru.....

Kiba: O.O I'm paired up with all these guys!?

Sasuke: Itachi......

Notes:

(1) Koinu- puppy


	2. Sex Secrets

Author's Note: Okay, new chapter, other time zone... and now I can't think of anything else to say... oh, sorry if Kiba's confession was too quick, I'm not good at confessions of love yet. (Don't worry, I'm working on it!)

Kiba walking into the front door of Konoha hospital's wing for patients. He ran into Shizune and Hana.

"Hello baby brother, here to see Akamaru?" Hana asked her brother, Kiba shock his head, _why does she call me baby brother?_

"No Hana, Shizune, is Sasuke allow to have visitors yet?" Kiba asked the Hokage's assistant.

"No Kiba, sorry," Shizune said as she saw Kiba frown for a moment, "But I will tell him you dropped by when he wakes up again."

* * *

"Thanks Shizune." Kiba said, bowing at Shizune, and ran off. _Please_ _Sasuke wake up... I'm want to talk with someone since Akamaru is out of commission...I miss you..._

Sasuke could feel his head pounding as he tried to push himself up in the white hospital bed. He tired eyes gazed around the room and spotted a figure sitting in a chair 2 feet from the left side of his bed. _W-Who.__..__Kakashi? _

"Hello Sasuke, how do you feel?" Kakashi asked his student.

"My head feels like someone is pounding on it... how is the team that came to get me?" Sasuke asked. He was told that a group of selected nin including Naruto, went to fetch him from Orchimaru's five (or six counting Kimimaro), but Sasuke lost his mind once going into that coffin-like container.

"Neji and Choji both had life threatening wounds, Naruto and Shikamaru only minor wounds, and Kiba-" Kakashi started to say.

"Wait! Kiba come too?" Sasuke asked, his eyes widened, _he could of gotten killed... _

"Yes, don't worry he's fine. Only a few wounds." Kakashi said.

"He must hate me... where is he Kakashi?" Sasuke asked, he wanted to talk to him, he missed his little koinu. Kakashi only shrugged, he haven't seen Kiba since they brought the group back. They heard the door open behind them.

"Kakashi? Sasuke isn't suppose to have visitors right now." Shizune said, the teacher received a eyebrow raised from his student.

"Don't fret Shizune I'm just about to leave." Kakashi said getting up, just before he left he glanced at Sasuke. "Don't worry Sasuke, I'll check on your little koinu."

"Okay, wait-WHAT!" Sasuke almost fell over, how did he known about his is nickname for Kiba?! He completely went flushed red. Shizune just looked back and forth confused. When Kakashi finally left, Shizune checked over Sasuke's wounds. "Shizune when can I leave?" He asked the medical nin. She glanced up at him, her eyes lit up, realizing something.

"Oh, I almost forgot, Kiba dropped by and wanted to see you. You can go and see him after I done checking your wounds." Shizune replied with a smile.

* * *

Sasuke walked through the town of Konoha, he received certain looks from the villagers; he couldn't tell what their eyes really told, it didn't really concern him. He arrived at the old home that once held his entire family, the house wasn't dark when he left. Sasuke entered his family room and a small smile crept onto his lips. Kiba laid on the couch, his soft brown hair was messy and un-kept. Sasuke walked over and his smiled quickly turned into an upsetting frown, he saw traces of bandages under Kiba's shirt. He gently lifted Kiba's shirt, he breath was caught when he saw Kiba's whole chest was wrapped up, his fingers gently brushed against the sleeping dog nin's chest. Silently a hand grasped Sasuke's own, Sasuke gently sat in front of the sleeping body only to see foggy black eyes peak at him.

"Sasuke..." Kiba softly moaned as he tried to sit up. Sasuke immediately drew Kiba onto his lap, embracing the boy before him, Kiba drew a soft moan of pain from his lips.

"I'm sorry..." Sasuke whispered in Kiba's hair, he drew a small kiss on-top of Kiba's head, they remained quiet for awhile. Sasuke felt his heart tear up, he was sorry about everything. Him leaving for Orochimaru, being gone for many nights, and him abusing Kiba when he heard Itachi came to Konoha. Even through all that, Kiba was still a strong lover. _Why do I keep on pushing him away? I completely trust in Kiba. _After staying silent for a hour, Sasuke finally he pulled away Kiba and placed a kiss on his lips."How are your wounds Kiba?"

"Their fine." Kiba answered his eyes glazed, trying to hide the fact that his body was sore and tired.

"Your such a bad liar Kiba. Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked embracing him carefully, placing Kiba's head in his nook of his shoulder. He felt Kiba smile in his shoulder.

"I didn't want you to worry about me..." Kiba replied. He took in the scent of Sasuke's coarse black hair. "Your hair is dirty."

"Your such an idiot, of course I'll worry, I love you; let's have a bath then I'll wrap up your bandages." Sasuke instructed to Kiba, who nodded in agreement. "I'll start the water." Sasuke said as he stood up. He entered the bathroom he shared with... Itach-....'him', he approached the bathtub and started to run hot water. It was white marble, it was 4 feet deep and 6 feet wide, almost the size of a small hot tub. Sasuke waited until the water was a few inches away from the rim. He went to the living room and saw Kiba focusing in and out, _his wounds must be infected! He must really didn't want to go and see the medical nins. Why?_ "Kiba? Can you walk by yourself?" He asked the dog nin as he lifted him.

"Yeah. I think so." Kiba ensured Sasuke, his breathing was ragged as he walked into the bathroom. Sasuke closed the door behind them and led Kiba towards the tub; he started to remove his shirt as well as Kiba's. Sasuke also started to remove Kiba's bandages, he saw a jagged puncture wound in the stomach, around the edges tinted dark blueish/purple. Sasuke gently brushed his fingers against Kiba's infected wound, Kiba groaned in pain.

"When did your wound get infected?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't remember..." Kiba replied. Sasuke frowned as he finished removing Kiba's clothes, Kiba blushed deep crimson red, his slim naked form for Sasuke to see. Sasuke smiled and he lead Kiba to the bath, he helping his boyfriend in. Sasuke noticed Kiba's gazed looking at the opposite wall, _I better __hurry up and clean his wound before this gets worst._ He removed his own clothing and joined Kiba in the bath. (AN: Sorry, no lemon.)

* * *

Sasuke had a towel wrapped around himself and Kiba as he set both of themselves down on their bed. He examined Kiba's eyes, they seemed more focused, the black eyes were glancing at his own.

"How do you feel?" Sasuke asked Kiba, he tighten his grip.

"Much better." Kiba said with a smile, he pulled in closer to Sasuke and leaned against his chest, pulling the Uchiha arms around him. Sasuke drew a sneaky smirk on his lips, he drew closer toward the dog nin, he softly kissed and sucked the skin between the shoulder and neck.

"S-Sasuke..." Kiba softly moaned, he leaned deeper in the embrace. Sasuke stayed quiet as he softly bit down on the neck, nibbling the skin as a hungry animal. He received a rewarding 'eep' from the dog, Sasuke couldn't help it, he turned Kiba around so they were facing each other. Kiba's face was beat red from embarrassment, Sasuke smacked his lips against Kiba's lips, he wrapped his arms around Kiba's waist pulling him closer. Kiba wrapped his own arms around Sasuke's neck, tongues danced around both mouths, drawing moans from both of them. They broke up the kiss in a few moments, Sasuke gently lifted Kiba down until his back make contact with the mattress. He started to send slobbery kisses down the throat, stopping once and a while to lick. "What time is it?" Sasuke looked up and back down.

"Ten. Ready for some fun?" Sasuke asked, his body was itching for some, but Kiba sadly shock his head. Sasuke sadly frown. "Why?" Sasuke could see tears forming in Kiba eyes. "Hey, what's wrong my little Koinu? No matter what it is, I'll still love you."

"Last time I had sex... I was extremely sick for a few days." Kiba felt tears rolling down his eyes, he inverted his gaze away._ I so sorry Sasuke but, I can't handle it like others... _Sasuke sadly looked at him confused then it hit him, _that's it! Kiba is extremely sensitive, he can't handle hard sex like others._

"Is it because you sensitive?" Sasuke asked, he wiped Kiba's salted tears. Kiba sadly shock his head.

"I'm so sorry Sasuke, I'm not-" Kiba said, but Sasuke pulled Kiba into a soft hug.

"Don't worry Kiba, I'll wait for you." Sasuke softly said into Kiba's hair. He felt his lover smile into his embrace.

"Thank you, Sasuke." Kiba felt himself smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Sasuke said, kissing Kiba on the forehead.

* * *

Author's Note: So, Sasuke learns that Kiba never had hard sex without getting extremely ill. This may play on later as a fact, and I'm still debating if Orochimaru should give Kiba a curse mark or not. Please vote yes or no to help me out.


	3. Sorry guys but

Me: If you guys see this message on any of my updates I am sorry to say that these stories will be on hiatus until the whole ordeal of Fanfiction and the M problem will be done. Or until they slowly stop deleting "inappropriate" stories for this year. I really don't want to have updates where there are sex scenes, and the fear of having my stories deleted. These stories are my babies and **I'm proud to write them.** I will work on these chapters on my laptop and probably will not post them here for a while. If you guys are curious to see these chapters just PM or send me your email so that I can send a copy of the WIP of these chapters.

_**I will update within the week for my stories:**_

- Ghosts, Hetalia x Bleach crossover

- Saved, ItachiKiba story

- Invaders of Scaffold, Bleach yaoi story with GinjoYukio, TsukishimaYukio, and IchigoIshida

- Demon Whisper, my rewritten chapter 1

- Clasped Our Fingers Together, Man x Bleach crossover

- Our Nations, Hetalia x Marvel xover

- Ninja X, Naruto & X Men xover

_**Stories that will be hold for a while:**_

- Down to Wonderland

- Walking On the Line of Death: Season 1

- Forging Forgotten Memories

- Dove, Wolf, and Hyena

- Let Me Be With You

- Dove, Wolf, and Hyena

- Traveling The Maps

_**Sorry for the inconvenience. **_


End file.
